


【巍澜衍生/生非】夜归人

by biandu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biandu/pseuds/biandu
Summary: 这是罗非未播时写的，有点ooc





	【巍澜衍生/生非】夜归人

夜已深，罗非开着一盏昏黄的台灯，洗过的头发已经不滴水了，真丝的睡衣不怎么贴身，紫黑色的面料衬的皮肤更加白皙。罗非很瘦，皮肤显现出有些病态的白，但精瘦却不骨感，白得莹润。丝织品有些微凉，伏在皮肤上，好像他动一下就能滑落。

罗非拿着今天早上就送来的报纸，心思飘得很远，有些许焦虑。

罗非在等一个人。

突然听到门的开关声，有些小心翼翼，有些掩饰，罗非并没有回头。

来人轻轻换下带着血渍的短靴，带着一股子风雪的味道。

来到客厅，被那昏黄的灯光和灯下人吓了一跳。

“回来了？”罗非淡淡的低音渗进罗浮生的骨髓。

他生气了，罗浮生知道。

罗浮生讨好地笑笑，探到罗非耳边，“探长怎么还没睡啊，在等我吗？”

罗非不想和他一起不正经，“去干嘛了？”

“哪能有什么事啊，隔壁上海滩许文强死了，斧头帮来我们这要人，笑话，我罗浮生还能没点规矩？”

又在满嘴跑火车，罗非听着这小孩扯皮，显然一个字也没信。

其实罗非心里清楚得很，这两天局子里处理了不少案件，全是那些道上的没轻没重，罗非向来是不会心慈手软，更不会被道上人威胁几句，或者贿赂贿赂就草草结案，这么久得罪了很多仇家，以往这时候那些人早就找上门了，但这次，一个月，一个人都没有。

罗非明白是罗浮生干的。

这小子还憋闷着一个字都不说，以往罗非不管他，但这次不同，这次到了深夜，虽然这小子还知道清洗一下，洗了身上的血迹，换了身干爽的衣服，换旁人是发现不了，但罗非本就对着血腥气敏感的很，还是嗅到了那血。

罗浮生没太靠近，“那我就先去洗澡了，探长晚安。”

罗浮生逃似的转身，还要装作漫不经心的吊儿郎当相踱步进了浴室。

脱了衣服还剩一件衬衫，胳膊上的伤是被对面一个砍刀砍的，罗浮生独身前往，一个不留神就被堪堪划了一刀，罗浮生躲了，可还是受了伤。

啧，罗非又要不高兴了。

把所有人干完后罗浮生回了一样戏院，洗了个澡，用了好几遍的肥皂把自己的血腥气味尽量洗掉，用纱布随便裹了裹，现在血又渗了出来，连衬衫都没法脱。

罗浮生迈开长腿进了放好了水的浴缸，衬衫脱了一半，看着左边胳膊上渗血的纱布皱了皱眉。

“咔”门突然开了，罗浮生迅速拉上衬衫把受伤的胳膊挡在里边一侧。

“怎么了探长？睡不着来和我鸳鸯浴？”心里慌的一批，但表面上该跑的火车还得跑。

罗非的睡袍有点松，露出小半边雪白的胸膛，紫黑色的面料更衬得他有些诱惑，却又极端禁欲。

罗非走到浴缸旁，不由分说掰过罗浮生的肩膀，带血的纱布尽收眼底。

“不碍事，小伤，我伤惯了”罗浮生笑笑打算混过去，一看罗非脸色更冷了，忙用脸蹭蹭罗非玩过来的臂弯，“非非，你弄疼我了~”像一只撒娇的猫。

罗非松开手，瞥了他一眼，转身就走。

“罗非！”罗浮生看着罗非转身心里慌了，闹大了，刚想从浴缸里爬出来，就看见罗非回来，手里还拿着一个药箱，表情不善。

罗浮生松了一口气，还没等他再开口罗非就一把扯下纱布，把酒精棉怼了上去，“嘶啊，非非你轻点~”罗非抿着嘴从鼻子里出了一口气，本想着疼死他算了，但手上的力还是轻了下来。

罗非给他上好药，剐了他一眼就打算起身走了，罗浮生刚尝到一点好处又怎么能舍得放他走。  
这几天罗浮生一直在忙着应付罗非的各种仇家，和罗非好好亲近亲近的机会都没有，这次到嘴的罗非可不能让他跑了。

罗浮生用右手一把拉下罗非，罗非本来就轻，再加上起身重心不稳，竟然一下子被罗浮生拉得跌到了浴缸里。罗浮生顺势搂住了他。

“胡闹！刚上完药你知不知道！”罗非忍不住回头低吼了罗浮生一句，从罗浮生怀里挣扎着想起来。

罗浮生固住罗非的身子，应为上药衬衫也脱了，现在浑身赤裸，光裸的胸膛直接贴上罗非的后背，罗非确实有些瘦了，完全窝在罗浮生怀里。

紫黑色的浴袍被水打湿浸没，颜色更深，罗浮生的眼底的颜色也更深了几分。

罗浮生在罗非耳边先是轻轻吹了一口气，吹得罗非瞬间耳朵就红了。

罗浮生轻笑了几声，“探长来都来了，不陪陪你的小朋友？”

句末的上扬尾音让罗非心中一颤，后背滚烫的胸膛和尾椎骨处的明显炙热让他呼吸逐渐加速，也忘记了反抗。

罗浮生嘴边笑意更浓了，他把脖子深深埋在罗非的颈弯处，舔着罗非的脖颈和喉结，如愿看见罗非的皮肤肉眼可见地泛上一份嫩粉。

左手从睡袍的下摆探入，从探长的膝盖处一直向上摸，带着滚烫的温度，点燃罗非的每一寸抚摸过的皮肤，抚到大腿内侧时，探长禁闭上眼，轻皱着眉，微微昂起头，从咬紧的牙关里漏出一声轻轻的呻吟，刺激了罗浮生的大脑。

罗浮生还是放过了他，十指从敏感部位一带而过，还是引起了罗非的阵阵战栗。

右手轻轻解开罗非腰间的衣带，左手也抚上了探长左边的胸口，按住那一点凸起来回轻碾。

罗非身体敏感的很，虽然之前也和罗浮生结合过，但依然受不了这样的刺激，微眯着双眼，嘴巴也微张着喘气，他已经忍不了嘴里溢出一个又一个不完整的音节。脸上也浮起醉人的红晕，罗浮生看得难耐，勾着头吻上罗非，缠上他的舌头，发出有些糜烂的水声。

浴缸里的水在罗非的皮肤上来回游走，也是难耐的瘙痒。后腰处的炙热顶着他更让他羞涩难堪。

罗浮生解开了浴袍的腰带却没有急着把浴袍脱下，他托起罗非的脚腕把他架在浴缸两侧，罗非睁眼看见自己从前胸到脚趾一丝不挂地倚在罗浮生身上，此时双腿跷在浴缸两边，更是一览无余，双手紧紧扒着浴缸两边，羞得只想就此昏死过去。

脸侧的罗浮生迷恋地看着眼前的美好躯体，两只手在上边游走，点燃片片滚烫。

右手顺着小腹往下，终是摸到了怀中人的欲望，罗非大口大口地喘气，根本不敢回头看身后人的眼睛，他觉得自己有些神志不清了，但身体的感官却如此清晰，双手的触感也是如此刺激着大脑，身后人呼出的温热气息打在耳蜗，真是奇异的快感。

罗浮生扶着那处来回滑动，紫黑的睡袍在水里来回招摇，视觉的冲击一遍遍击打着罗浮生的大脑，在罗非到达顶峰的那一刻罗浮生从后面直接一贯而入，全部没入，罗非怎么也没想到他直接这么来，一下子叫了出来，带着微颤的尾音释放了出来。

喘息声还在舌尖，罗浮生加快了速度，水被激荡得泛起小波浪，罗非的身体很明显记得他，和他的炙热完美融合。

“乖，探长，低下头看看好吗？”罗浮生轻笑着带着喘息的身音在罗非耳旁响起。

罗非迷迷糊糊地低下头，神经完全处于高度亢奋阶段，他看见自己一上一下，腿张开老大，精瘦小腹被罗浮生顶出一个微弱的弧度，随后罗非感觉到体内一热，浑身一颤。

后来罗浮生又把罗非转过来，痴迷地看着罗非欲仙欲死的神情来了一次，他舍不得错过罗非的每一丝情难自已的情感流露。

他们在浴室里折腾了很久，最后罗非实在累得不行睡过去，罗浮生把他从头到脚清洗了一次，从内到外。

把罗非抱上床，罗浮生打量着罗非，虽然罗浮生刚刚的力度已经尽量地放轻，但罗非的身上还是有些青紫，在黑色的床单上白色的身躯格外撩/拨，上面因为欢爱而浮出的点点青紫简直就是在勾引。

罗浮生右手从罗非的侧脸一路抚摸向下，抚过凸起的喉结，抚过冲血的一点，抚过平坦因呼吸而上下浮动的小腹，再抚到大腿内侧。

抚过腿弯时，罗浮生托着腿弯把腿轻轻抬起，露出刚才的结合处。

充血的软肉微闭，已经没办法完全紧闭，还在一张一缩，看得罗浮生又是一阵口干舌燥。

罗浮生给那处抹了点药，冰凉的触感让梦中的罗非颤了颤。

罗浮生把罗非拥在怀里，盖上被子，吻了吻额头，扬了扬嘴角，“晚安，我的探长”


End file.
